This invention relates to package structure, and more particularly to improvements in blister card packages of the reclosable type.
While reclosable blister card packages have attained wide acceptance, difficulties have been encountered in providing both economical and effective locking means for maintaining reclosure of a package of this type once it has been opened. Known locking means heretofore have required provision of specially shaped tabs, slots, as well as built up cards to serve as the operating lock elements.
The following is a listing of U.S. Patents believed material to the examination of this application, together with a concise explanation of the relevance of each:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,010 discloses a blister 20 including flanges 28 adherent to a card 10, and pivotally releasable therefrom along fold lines 12 and 14. Slits 16 and 18 in card 10 receive corners of flanges 28 to relock the blister to the card.
3,174,621 DISCLOSES A BLISTER 14 BONDED TO A CARD PORTION 20 BY ADHESIVE DOTS 26 THAT ARE RELEASABLE TO ACCOMMODATE PIVOTATION OF PORTION 20 IN PROVISION OF ACCESS TO CONTENTS OF THE BLISTER. Relocking is afforded by pivoting locking tongue over flange 16 of blister 14.
3,792,181 DISCLOSES A FOLDED LOCKING FLANGE 92 (FIGS. 9, 10) on a blister to accommodate pivotal opening of a cover having a flange 94 retained by flange 92.
It is a general objective of the invention to provide improved blister card package structure of the pivotally opening type affording both economy and effectiveness of relocking construction.